Established in 1998, the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR) at the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMASS) provides the organizational framework to enhance and coordinate AIDS-related research at the institution. UMASS Researchers are at the forefront of basic and clinical AIDS research and the CFAR plays to those strengths by predominantly focusing on the support of AIDS-related research activities within the institution. Mario Stevenson, Ph.D. and John Sullivan, M.D., serve as the CFAR Director and Co-Director, respectively. To keep pace with developments in the field and with the changing needs of AIDS research at the institution, the UMASS CFAR is shaped through the recommendations of an outstanding cadre of scientists who comprise the internal and external CFAR advisory boards. An Administrative Core (Core A) provides governance for CFAR activities monitors the utilization and impact of CFAR services and allocates CFAR funds to areas where they would have the greatest overall impact. Leveraging of significant institutional support by the Administrative Core extends the scope of CFAR-related activities far beyond what would be possible with the CFAR base grant alone. The Developmental Core (Core B), which is the single biggest component of the UMASS CFAR, prioritizes the support of new investigators as well as innovative research projects that are collaborative and translational in nature. AIDS-related research activities at UMASS are supported by Clinical (Core C), Molecular Virology (Core D) and Molecular Biology (Core E) Cores. A major factor in the success of the UMASS CFAR has been the extraordinary level of commitment by the parent institution. As a sign of this commitment, the Chancellor is providing matching funds equivalent to 30% of direct costs awarded to the CFAR. These matching funds offset the Administrative Core budget so that CFAR funds are used solely to support research. The significant level of recruitment of AIDS researchers by UMASS further underscores the high visibility of the CFAR within the institution and the importance placed upon it by the Chancellor and the Department Chairs. UMASS has experienced significant growth. Since the previous renewal in 2002, the UMASS CFAR funding base has doubled while over the same interval, NIH funding for non-AIDS research at the institution increased by 25%. This underscores the dynamic nature of the AIDS research program that is supported by the UMASS CFAR. The challenge ahead for the UMASS CFAR is to keep pace with this expansion and at the same time, maintain a dynamic and cohesive environment for AIDS-related research. CORE A: Administrative (Stevenson, Mario) CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The Administrative Core coordinates the activities of the UMASS CFAR and is charged with allocating CFAR resources in ways that would be of the greatest benefit to the majority of AIDS investigators at the institution. The CFAR Directors are advised by an outstanding cadre of scientists on the internal and external CFAR advisory boards. Furthermore, members of the Internal Advisory Board are comprised of Directors and Chairs of the major academic departments and programs at the institution. The Administrative Core provides oversight for the various activities of the Developmental (Core B) Clinical (Core C), Molecular Virology (Core D), and Molecular Biology (Core E) Cores so they can effectively meet the needs of the research programs of over 70 investigators. The Administrative Core is staffed by trained personnel who assist the CFAR Directors in coordination of CFAR activities. The full spectrum of activities conducted by the Administrative Core is supported entirely through institutional matching funds allowing CFAR funds to be used solely for research. The major responsibilities of the Administrative Core are to: * Secure institutional matching funds to extend the capability of the CFAR beyond what could be achieved with CFAR base funding alone. * Allocate CFAR funds and institutional matching funds to activities that capitalize on programmatic strengths in AIDS research that exist at the University. * Maintain oversight of CFAR activities through an ongoing strategic planning process. * Solicit developmental grant applications and arrange for their peer review. * Promote recruitment of new AIDS researchers to the Institution. * Monitor the activities of the CFAR members on the basis of their publications and external grants. * Promote training of students and minority investigators in the laboratories of CFAR investigators. * Enhance the visibility of AIDS research at the institution through a CFAR seminar program, workshops and a website. Mario Stevenson, Ph.D. and John Sullivan, M.D., serve as Director and Co-Director of the Administrative Core respectively. Administrative support staff includes Kim Departie (CFAR Administrator), Ellen Kittler, Ph.D. (Core Coordinator) and Wendy Miller (Financial Assistant).